pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Purugly
|} Purugly (Japanese: ブニャット Bunyatto) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 38. Biology Purugly is a rotund gray and white feline Pokémon with a crescent-shaped head. Its ears are pointed and tipped purple. It has whiskers with a zigzag-like pattern at the end of them. The frilly portion of its spiraling tail is forked, but it usually keeps it clasped around its waist. Despite appearing very sluggish, Purugly will not be reluctant to attack if angered and can be quite fast. Purugly attempts to make itself look larger and more intimidating by cinching its waist with its forked tail. It barges into the nests of other Pokémon and frighten them off so Purugly can claim the nest as its own. It can be found in both urban areas and heavily wooded forests. In the anime Major appearances Mars's Purugly Mars's appeared in Double Team Turnover!, along with its Trainer. It appeared again in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins!. Other Mamie's Glameow evolved into a Purugly in For The Love Of Meowth, after it was hurt by James's Carnivine. Minor appearances Purugly first appeared in a cameo in The Rise of Darkrai on a rooftop. A Purugly belonging to a appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . A Purugly made a brief appearance under the ownership of a in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. Purugly also made a small cameo at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Purugly appears in Pokémon Adventures under the ownership of Mars. While bulky, Purugly is a powerful battler that aided her escape from the Valley Windworks. Mars later calls upon Purugly to battle , defeating the Fantina entrusted to him. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Purugly also appears as one of Mars's Pokémon in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, and was sent out to fight Hareta and . Purugly had the upper hand when it cut the power to the Valley Windworks, but Hareta's solved the problem by restoring power with its . It later battled, and was quickly defeated by, . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: Purugly appears as one of the chief commanders of Munna's gang that was enlisted by Kyurem to help eliminate any humans that came to the Pokémon world to stop the Bittercold. At the Glacier Palace, she gets together a group of as part of helping to ward off the player, partner, and their teammates. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} |} |} }} |} |} , north of Lilycove City, north of ), Mirage Island (north of )}} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Cargo Ship}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Old Mansion, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Worldcore (B1-B13), Miragesands (1F-29F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 362}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fledgling Field (All Areas), Black Realm: Grim Rendezvous (All Areas)}} |} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Swagger|Normal|Status|—|85|15}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=432 |name2=Purugly |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia Origin Purugly is based on a wild , though its appearance is closer to an overweight . It may also be based on . Name origin Purugly is a combination of purr and ugly. Bunyatto may be a combination of デブ debu (fat), ニャー nyā (the sound a cat makes), and cat. Bu may also derive from 不細工 busaiku (ugly). In other languages and |fr=Chaffreux|frmeaning=From and |es=Purugly|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Purugly|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=몬냥이 Monnyangi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=東施喵 Dōng Shī Miāo|zh_cmnmeaning=東施 comes from the . Its origin is about an ugly woman, who later earned the nickname "東施" for attempting to imitate 西施 , an extremely beautiful woman. 喵 is the onomatopoetic sound of a cat. |hi=पुरुगली Purugly|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Mars's Purugly External links |} de:Shnurgarst fr:Chaffreux it:Purugly ja:ブニャット pl:Purugly zh:东施喵